Ineed A Change: Spencer's Wedding
by arain101
Summary: Here's Spencer's wedding from Ineed A Change. He's getting married to Audrey. It's a Songfic and Oneshot. Disclaimer: I do not own Icarly or Celine Dion's song Because You Loved Me. It has a romantic Seddie at the wedding dancing together so it's not just about Spencer and Audrey. R/R please. Story is probably better than the summary if your a Seddie shipper.


**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Icarly AND/OR Celine Dion's song, Because you loved me**.

 **Spencer's POV**

Today's the day. The day that I, Spencer Shay, marries Audrey Smith-Puckett. Can you believe it? Audrey is actually Sam's cousin. She always told me herlast name was Smith. I guess after Jeremy, Sam's dad, got remarried, Sam's step mom Adriana Smith became Adriana Puckett and she has a sister named Andrea. Andrea's boyfriend left her when she was pregnant with Audrey so Andrea decided to keep Audrey and since Sam's step mom is the godmother, Andrea wanted her and Audrey to keep their last name and Adriana's last name. I know, surprised me to. I was confused at first but who wouldn't be. **(A/N I'm going to talk a bit about Audrey, Andrea, and Adriana with flashbacks in Ineed A Change)**

I'm standing by the priest in the church waiting for my beautiful bride-to-be starts walking down the aisle.

 **Audrey's POV**

''I don't think I can do this. Help me Sammy!''

''Your going to be fine cuz. Just keep smiling. Spencer is totally in love with you''

''How can you be so sure?''

''By the way he looks at you Audrey now come on''

Suddenly it was time to go. Sam's kids are the flower girls and Melanie's kids are sitting on the benches up front.

Angie and Desiree started walking down the aisle, next was Stephanie and Tiffany. After that Carlotta and Spinny walked down arm and arm. I only have three maid of honours. Melanie, Carly and Sammy. Carly walked out first with Gibby. I can't believe Carly and Brad divorced just a couple days ago, I guess all good things have to come to an end at some point. Next was Melanie and Danny. After that Sammy and Freddie came out arm in arm. I can't believe it took them this long to finally get together. Finally, it's my turn. I walked out and uncle Jeremy was there to walk me down the aisle.

The priest started talking about being committed to one another while I just stood there looking in Spencer's dreamy eyes.

''Spencer Shay, do you take Audrey Smith-Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, for sickness and in health, till death do you part?''

''I do''

''Audrey Smith-Puckett, do you take Spencer Shay, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold, for sickness and in health, till death do you part?''

''I do''

Then the priest started saying something about kissing the bride but before I could even register it, Spencer had his lips on mine, kissing me passionately. We then broke apart and heard cheers erupting from our friends and families.

It was time to recite our vows.

 **Spencer's POV**

I walked up to the podium to recite my vows feeling more nervous than ever before since that time I told Ms. Briggs I was taking Carly to see Doctor Rollercoaster.

I cleared my throat.

''Audrey. Since you came into my life, you brought nothing but happiness. I felt like I would never get married. I started losing hope. Carly left to Italy and I was pretty upset about that. I cried day and night after we got into that arguement a couple days later. We finally found eachother again at a Galaxy Wars Convention, you had your face stuffed in ham. When we were supposed to keep Sam's home a secret, you never turned on me. We've had our ups and downs but in the end we always worked things out. I love you Audrey, yesterday, today, tomorrow, and for the rest of our lives, like God once said, You'll find true happiness by looking and to never give up, Oh wait he said that in my dream'' The room erupted in laughter. ''The point is, I'll always love you Audrey'' I finished my vows and Audrey was sobbing uncontrollably, we waited five minutes until Audrey had to recite her vows.

''Family, friends. Thanks for being here tonight for Spencer and I's wedding. Spencer, I love you. You might've ran over your ex girlfriends but you didn't mean to. You might be clumsy, artsy, and somewhat a pyromaniac by setting things on fire, but I love you. I'll always treasure this day and everyday I spend with you. Spencer I love all your crazy antics and I love you most of all'' By the time Audrey finished, everyone was sobbing harder for the happy couple.

''That..was..so..BEAUTIFUL!'' I said between sobs and got up, I walked towards Audrey and gave her a long passionate kiss.

''Excuse me everyone. Excuse me!'' Someone spoke up. Audrey and I turned and saw Carly at the podium. The room got quiet. ''Now before the father, daughter dance, or in this case, uncle and niece dance, it's time for a few words from family and friends. I'll go first''

Carly paused for 10 seconds to see if she had everyone's attention.

''First I would like to say, thank you Spencer, for everything. You raised me, took care of me with trouble in school, boy problems, and any teenage crisis I had. We've fought a few times but no matter what, we got along just fine. When grandad came and almost took me to Yakima, you proved at the last minute how mature you really are. Without you, I'd probably be still in Yakima. You taught me that it doesn't matter how old you get, you'll always be a child at heart. You're the best brother I could've ever asked for, I love you'' The church bursted into tears at my little sister's speech. It was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard from her in my life. ''Now who wants to speak next?'' She asked.

''I do!''

''Okay Lewbert, give him a nice heartwarming spee-'' Lewbert cut her off.

''Blech. I know, I know. Yadda yadda. Anywho, Spencer you've burnt down the bushwell plaza every week, and now that you're married...GET OUT OF THE APARTMENT! GO BURN DOWN SOMEONE ELSE'S BUILDING! Or if your lucky...YOUR OWN HOUSE! I'm done'' Then Lewbert walked off the podium and I couldn't help but laugh.

''Next will be Sam'' Carly spoke.

''Hey everyone. I'm Sam Puckett, some call me Sammy now but I'll always be Sam. Thanks Spencer for offering your abartment to me in high school when I needed to get away from my mom and her new swimsuits. Thanks for helping me with my kids especially with Spinny and Carlotta when the 'incident' happened. You showed them that bad stuff can happen to kids, but they can always talk to me and you about it. I love you Spencer'' Sam finished. Next up is Mrs Benson. **(A/N The 'incident' WILL be explained in Ineed A Change. You know how Sam's daughter would always scream if you touch her? It's happened to all the kids but I'll explain it in a flashback** )

''Spencer, thanks for watching my little Fredward when I had a conference thing to go to. Now that you're married, don't forget to sew your name on all your underpants and don't lick lollipops so fast. Congradulations!''

''Hey I'm Freddie Benson and I would just like to thank Spencer for teaching me to fence all those years ago. You acted like a big brother to me. I'll always be here for you now. Congrats bro!''

After a few more speeches were made, they started dancing.

 **Sam's POV**

''Ms Puckett. Would you care to have this dance with me?''

''I'd love to nub'' I smirked like a little school girl.

I got up and took Freddie's hand in mine. Celine Dion's song, Because You Loved me came on. Freddie and I were dancing together and talking about our teenage years. Back when things were simple between us.

 _ **For all those times you stood by me**_

''Remember that time Missy tried to get rid of me?''

''Yes and for once, you actually came to me for help'' Freddie replied.

 _ **For all the truth that you made me see**_

''Remember the lock in, Princess Puckett?''

''Yes, that's when we started to realize our feelings for one another''

 _ **For all the joy you brought to my life**_

''How about our 'Wake Up Spencer skits?''

''It was fun doing those with you nub''

 _ **For all the wrong that you made right**_

''Remember dating Valerie?''

''Yeah and you made me see right through her''

 _ **For every dream you made come true**_

''Remember us...dating?''

''How can I forget? I love you and it was what I've wanted for a long time Sam''

 _ **For all the love I found in you**_

''I remember checking myself into troubled waters''

 _ **I'll be forever thankful baby**_

''And that's when our relationship officially began, thanks to you''

 _ **You're the one who held me up**_

''Picking on you was always to easy''

 _ **Never let me fall**_

 _ **You're the one who saw me through it all**_

''You were just hiding your feelings''

''I know''

 _ **You were my strength when I was weak**_

''I've always been, not the toughest guy and when you beat Joselyn up for pushing Carly down, it was amazing. It shows that even you don't look all that tough, you're tougher than you really are when it comes to you're loved ones''

 _ **You were my voice when I couldn't speak**_

''Breaking up, was the hardest thing I've ever done''

 _ **You were my eyes when I couldn't see**_

''You showed me that, opposites attract and can love eachother''

 _ **You saw the best there was in me**_

''There was always a sweet side to you, Puckett''

 _ **Lifted me up when I couldn't reach**_

 _ **You gave me faith 'coz you believed**_

''When I had to pay back that money, you believed I could keep the job because it's a pride thing''

 _ **I'm everything I am**_

''You're my meat loving, blonde headed demon, princess Puckett that caused me torture but I still love''

 _ **Because you loved me**_

''I love you''

''I love you to Freddie'' Freddie started leaning in and kissed me with love and so much passion, I fell in love with him all over again. A couple minutes later the song ended.

 **xxx**

 **A/N That's not the end of the story. Seddie is still going to have a couple problems in 'Ineed A Change'.**


End file.
